


Deafening Silence

by Writingismyrelieve



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingismyrelieve/pseuds/Writingismyrelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence and ringing. That's all Steve heard when he woke up after the blast. It was a trap to lure them in. The building was supposed to collapse with them it in. But Steve was not alone, where is his partner and is he OK? Both Danny and Steve whump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Silence

It was silent. Too silent. Danny didn’t do silent. Again he called out, ‘DANNY! Come on man, Dannoo.’ The only thing he received in response was silence. Even his ears had stopped ringing from the blast. Rubble, so much rubble. Only a small sliver of light was peeking through the blocks of concrete. He kept looking around him, looking for a sign of life. The dust in the air made him cough, the dust was the least of his problems. He had to keep looking for his partner, the worry in the pit of his stomach kept him going. This is all my fault, if something happened to him, it’s my fault. This kept repeating in his head. Then he noticed something, a shoe. And dress pants that were way too ridiculous to be worn in Hawaii. That’s Danny’s leg, his heart jumped into his throat as he ran towards his partner. ‘Danny’, he said quietly. A huge rock was lying on top of him. ‘Danny, I’m going to get you out of here buddy. You’re going to be fine.’ You have to be, he thought. You have to be. The silence was doing nothing to soothe his worry. He had to get that rock off of him right now. I can do this. I’m a navy seal, this is Danny. He took a deep breath, bent his knees and grabbed the big slab of concrete. Then he started pushing, his arms were aching and his palms started bleeding but he kept going. Danny made a pained groan beneath him, the adrenaline in his body pumped faster and with one final push the rock rolled away. He fell to his knees and looked over his partner. He was covered in dirt, his eyes closed in a pained expression.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny was alive. He felt like he could finally breathe again. ‘Danno, wake up. Look at me man, I need you to wake up. I’m here man.’ He clutched Danny’s hand in his own and felt his too fast but steady pulse. Danny groaned and tried to speak. His voice was weak and broke but he muttered ‘Steve?’ Steve slouched against the wall, suddenly exhausted. ‘Yeah Danny, it’s me. You’re going to be okay.’ Slowly Danny tried to open his eyes, he blinked blearily a few times and looked around, and then he focused on Steve. He opened his mouth, ‘This is all your fault you know.’ A small chuckle escaped his mouth. Danny would be fine. ‘Yeah Danno, I totally knew this was gonna happen. That’s why I brought you with me.’ Danny grinned and quickly quipped, ‘That wouldn’t even surprise me, sometimes I think you deliberately want to kill me. ’ Danny then focused his attention on their surroundings, his face tightening and getting paler. The claustrophobia. Goddamnit. He could see the panic creeping up on his partner. ‘Hey, let’s get you up okay. We are going to get out of here in just a little while. You’ll be back on the Hawaiian beach you love so much before you know it. Let me just quickly check you over okay?’ He gently removed Danny’s vest and looked him over, he had a few cracked ribs and bruising but nothing too severe. He was just banged up, though he had a nasty head wound that would have to be looked at. ‘We are going to die here.’ Danny tried to sit up, but quickly moaned and clutched at his ribs. ‘We are going to die here and I’m never going to see Grace grow up. All because one day you knocked on my door and now…’ Danny’s breathing was speeding up, heading towards hyperventilation. ‘Danny shut up okay, you’re going to be fine. You’ll see Grace in a minute and then you’ll feel stupid for your negativity okay. You’re going to be fine.’ He didn’t address the fact that Danny’s life was only in danger because of Steve. That particular fact was something he didn’t like to acknowledge. He stood up and felt a bit woozy, but hid it from Danny. He had to assess the situation, Danny had a head injury but was overall fine, they had to let the rescue workers know they were still alive. Danny was silent, lost in his doom scenarios and panic. From what he could see, they were completely trapped. He had already tried his phone, but it was busted. He ducked to break off a pipe and felt a strange pressure in his stomach. He shoved it aside and gave the pipe to Danny. ‘There you go, use it’. He grabbed another one for himself and started banging it against the pipes to alert the rescue workers.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
‘Steve, nobody is going to hear us, can’t you just let me die in peace please. We are trapped under a ton of concrete, my head is killing me and I was trapped under a rock.’ That grabbed his attention, Danny could have sustained brain trauma. He had to get him out of there and to a doctor. ‘Danny, don’t be so dramatic and help me, the rescue crew is probably looking for us as we speak.’ ‘FINE.’ CLANG ‘I do not’ CLANG ‘think you are even human’ CLANG ‘you my friend are’ CLANG ‘a real-life robot.’ CLANG, Danny said taking his aggression out on the pipe. ‘Are you done now?’ Steve already felt guilty enough as it was. Steve felt his breath getting shallower, but it didn’t matter. He was a SEAL, he had endured much worse. ‘Yeah sure, I am done with my totally human response in face of imminent death.’ A drop of blood fell on the pipe. Danny’s wound hadn’t stopped bleeding yet, why hadn’t it clotted up yet. The feeling of urgency to get Danny out became stronger. ‘Hey, let me wrap up your head okay.’ He knelt in front of Danny and started tearing strips off of his shirt, he started binding his makeshift bandage around Danny’s head, who had grown alarmingly silent. ‘Oh no, am I ruining your polished hairstyle?’ he taunted to get a reaction. ‘Oh shut up superSEAL, I was just thinking of the ways you’re going to make up for this.’ A grin appeared on Steve’s face, ‘So you’re finally accepting the fact that we’ll be fine?’ Danny huffed under his breath, ‘As if you’d let me rest in my afterlife, you don’t really give me an option, do you now?’ Steve finished tying the bandage around Danny’s head and really looked at his closest friend. His friend looked weary and tired and didn’t even bother to put up a brave face. For some reason this got to Steve, ‘Hey Danno, I am going to do everything I can to do everything I can so you can see Grace again, you know that right? I am sorry I put you into this situation, I guess I’m really a disaster-magnet huh?’ He tried to force out a laugh but it sounded forced, even to him. He averted his eyes and stood up and resumed banging with the pipe. He could feel Danny’s eyes pricking him in the back, he didn’t know where those words came from just then. He felt weaker by the minute but he had to get them out or they would both die down here. ~  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny started to say something when he got interrupted by drilling. Steve started to bang louder and yelled ‘HEY, WE’RE DOWN HERE’. The drilling sped up and soon there was a tunnel where the drill used to be. Dust was everywhere and the light from above blinded them. ‘Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams. This is the head of the rescue team, can you hear me?’ Relief. They were going to get out and Danny would see Grace again. ‘Yeah, we need help. Detective Williams has a head injury and a few cracked ribs. You need to get him out of here.’ He turned back to Danny, ‘You see, I told you.’ He grinned but didn’t really feel like it. He felt off. Danny tried to act sceptic but the relief on his face was obvious, ‘yeah, yeah. We are not out yet.’ Just then a rescue harness came dangling down the tunnel. One of them would have to go first, Danny obviously. It wasn’t even a question. He walked towards Danny and hauled him on his feet while Danny was moaning and clutching at his ribs. ‘Steve, gentle please.’ He didn’t care at the moment, he had to get Danny out while he still could. ‘I’m doing you a favor buddy, you need to see a doctor.’ Then he started strapping Danny in securely. Danny was looking intently at him, then he said ‘I’ll see you on the other side, I guess.’ He smiled, ‘Yeah Danno, see you on the other side.’ He tugged at the rope and then Danny was being lifted up. He gave one last reassuring smile before he disappeared from his line of sight. Steve sat down, he felt drowsy. Gently he removed his own vest, when he saw his swollen stomach and the purple bruising, it confirmed his suspicions. It was bad but he got Danny out, Steve would be fine. Then the harness came dangling down again, empty once again. The rescue worker called out and Steve pushed himself on his feet. He strapped himself in and then he was being lifted up. And just like that he was standing topside again with the sunshine shining in his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
‘Boss, welcome back.’ Kono hugged him tightly and behind her Chin was giving him a reassuring smile. His ohana was here, it would be fine. His heartrate started going down again, which it hadn’t since the building had gone down. He hugged Chin as well, ‘Nice to see you too guys. Where is Danny, is he okay?’ Chin smiled, ‘yeah he is fine. He is being checked out by a paramedic, let’s go over there, have you checked out as well.’ He tugged Steve along and he went, his energy running out since his driving force, worry and adrenaline, had run out. He felt exhausted and dizzy, he was just going to check on Danny and then let himself be checked out. Danny quickly spotted them and forced the working paramedic to the side. ‘Great, you survived. Now can we have a talk about why we were down there in the first place? I told you….’ Steve couldn’t discern what Danny was ranting about anymore, he was so dizzy. Danny was fine. He could rest now, his knees buckled beneath him and his eyes fell shut. He felt Chin reaching out to catch him. ‘STEVE, babe what is wrong. Paramedic, DO SOMETHING. Steve, I need you to open your eyes and tell me what is wrong.’ He felt hands all over his body and then everything went black.

Can be continued if someone wishes it to.


	2. Danny POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews guyss, I really appreciate it <3 This is the next chapter, enjoyy :) I accept prompts

Everything slowed down. One second he was yelling at Steve and then he just collapsed. Just like that. Just when Danny had thought everything would be fine. Steve wasn’t fine. ‘STEVE!’ He ran at his partner, ignoring the pain and throbbing all over his body. Steve was lying perfectly still, still covered in dust. ‘STEVE! Come on Steve.’ He tried to remove Steve’s vest but his hands were trembling too much. Mygod Steve. Suddenly the paramedic was there, trying to push Danny aside. ‘Do something! Fix him. You have to fix him.’ His voice slowly getting softer. ‘We need you to move sir, let us do our job.’ No he couldn’t leave Steve. He couldn’t abandon him like that. A hand on his shoulder woke him up from his thought. Chin was there, standing over them with a worried expression. ‘You have to let them do their job bro, Steve will be fine.’ Danny numbly noticed Chin pulling him up and a few steps away from Steve. 

The paramedics were busy getting Steve on a stretcher and attaching all sorts of wires and worrying monitors to him. His vest and shirt now removed. He heard them talking in alarmed voices, ‘BP is dropping’….’internal bleeding’…’blood loss’ Danny had zoned out. Steve was hurt because he tried to save him. Tried to save Danny. Danny hadn’t looked out for his partner. Christ, not once had he asked if Steve was okay. This realization hit him like a brick in the face. A loud sob disturbed his dark feelings, Kono was running their way. ‘What happened, what’s wrong with Steve?’ Kono aimed her tear stricken face at Danny and he felt his heart clench even tighter. Chin engulfed her in a tight embrace, ‘I don’t know cuz, but he’ll pull through okay. This is Steve we’re talking about.’ Danny didn’t respond, frozen in time. Then they started loading him up into the ambulance. He wouldn’t leave Steve alone. He couldn’t. He jumped into action, ‘I am going with him.’ ‘Sir, we don’t think it’s….’ ‘I AM going.’ His tone left no room for discussion and the paramedic quickly nodded her head.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny climbed in the ambulance as slowly as he could, pushing his own injuries aside for now. The paramedic started moving around but Danny paid no heed to him, instead he focused all his attention on his partner. Steve was so incredibly pale and still. The cables and monitors did nothing to lessen the appearance of vulnerability. He grasped Steve’s hand between his own like his only lifeline. ‘Steve, listen to me, you are going to be fine. And when you are all fine and dandy, you and I are going to have a talk about this. I can’t lose you babe.’ That last sentence was barely audible, his throat was getting chocked up. He would lock Steve up in a cage somewhere, a safe cage because he couldn’t handle this. He felt lost, broken, he could not risk losing Steve. Not when Steve had only been looking out for him. ‘SAT’s are dropping, we need to get to the hospital now.’ Machines started beeping and the ambulance sped up. God no, this couldn’t be happening, he felt like someone was choking him. ‘Steve babe, you have to fight. Fight for me, for your ohana. Chin, Kono, Grace. God, Grace needs you to fight damnit.’ I need you to fight, he thought. He brushed Steve’s hair out of his face, Steve’s face looked impossibly even paler. ‘Can’t you do something, do something’, he called frantically at the paramedic. ‘There is nothing more I can do, he has lost a lot of blood. They need to stabilize….’ BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. 

Time froze. The paramedic was yelling something and started CPR. The machine kept screaming at the lack of life. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, and couldn’t breathe. His heart was about to give out. ‘No, no, no, don’t you dare give up on me, you stubborn son of a bitch. Don’t you dare’, a sob escaping his mouth. ‘CPR is not working, charging to 300.’ The paramedic forcefully removed his only form of contact with Steve, the loss of physical contact made him feel truly empty. ‘CLEAR’ Steve’s body jerked up. How would he function without Steve? Without him infuriating him every day by taking his stupid car keys from him? Who would have his back every day, all day? Who would treat his daughter like she’s his own? BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP ‘AGAIN, all clear’ Steve’s body jerked up again. ‘Steve, I’m begging you. Please.’ Danny had never once begged for anything in his life, but he would do anything if it meant Steve would be okay. ‘We have sinus rhythm again, he needs an OR right now.’ 

These words allowed breath to seep into his lungs again. Steve’s heart was still beating, he was here. He grabbed Steve’s way too cold hand again. ‘Babe, you are going to make it okay. You have to. I love you, you stubborn pig. I need you to be stubborn for me kay?’ The ambulance suddenly came to a halt, the doors were thrown open. They had made it to the hospital, the ER doctors quickly carted Steve out. Danny tried to keep up with them, but his ribs restricted his movements. ‘He was in a collapsed building, internet bleeding, quite possibly a ruptured spleen. Coded in the ambulance. Major blood loss.’ The paramedic stopped talking and turned to Danny. ‘Sir, this is as far as you go.’   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The doors closed in front of him. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. ‘Sir, I have to finish checking your injuries.’ Absentmindedly he looked at the paramedic. ‘I’m fine.’ Or not, depends on what happens to Steve. ‘Sir, your friend is going to take a while, let them take care of you while you wait. We don’t need you collapsing as well.’ ‘Fine, go ahead.’ Steve would kill him if he didn’t take care of himself. Steve wouldn’t die, he had survived way worse than this. He kept telling himself that but it did nothing to ease the knot of worry in his stomach. His heart didn’t stop racing either. He got his head stitched and they wrapped up his ribs. They also gave him some painkillers and the doctor kept warning him about the dangers of a concussion. He didn’t really pay attention. As soon as they let him go, he went to the waiting room. He found Kono and Chin already sitting there, he acknowledged them and sat down. 

All of them quiet, all lost in their own thoughts. He wanted to smash something. He hadn’t even asked if Steve was okay. Better yet, he should’ve checked for himself. He had been so lost in his own misery and now… The couple of hours felt like eternity, this endeavor had permanently shaved a few years off his life. The wait was torturous, he would take actual torture over this not knowing. He kept alternating between anger, guilt, despair and begging someone, everyone. Then that door opened, ‘family of Lieutenant Commander Steve Mcgarrett?’ They all stood, ‘Yeah, is he…’ he couldn’t even finish the sentence. ‘He is in critical condition, he has sustained quite a lot of internal trauma. We had to remove his spleen, it wasn’t salvageable and he has lost a lot of blood. The first 24 hours are crucial.’ Danny’s legs were about to give out on him but he held on. ‘But he’s alive?’ Chin finally asked. ‘Yes, we are everything we can to keep him that way. He is in the ICU right now. Someone can go see him right now.’ Danny turned to his ohana and they both nodded. Danny turned back to the doctor, ‘I would like to see him.’ His voice sounded rough, even to him. ‘Of course, follow me.’ Danny was emotionally all over the place, relief, worry, fear. He gathered all his courage and followed the doctor to see his partner.


End file.
